Van Helsing In Metropolis
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: I know Transylvania doesn't exist anymore, but it does in the story. Anna's family is still alive and she is Clark's cousin. Her father is Martha Kent's younger brother. Anna knows of Clark's powers and is happy for him. Anna knows of Kara, but never met her and her family doesn't know of her plans of living with Clark for a while.
1. Leaving For America

In Vaseria, Transylvania, there lived a royal gypsy family with the last name Valerious. The king Boris and the queen Annabelle have two kids. The first is a prince. A son named Velken. And the second is a princess. A daughter named Anna. Boris and Annabelle lived very happily with their children. However, the children grew up learning to fight. A vampire named Dracula. When Velken was 15 and Anna was 13, Boris finally found a way to kill Dracula and set out to do so with Velken. Velken was a distraction and gave Boris enough time to kill the horrible vampire. Since that day, they were all happy and safe. Except Anna lately as she has felt she's missing a part of her. She only speaks when necessary and only confides in her brother. Velken is 22 and Anna just turned 20 this past weekend. It's now Wednesday May 6, 2009 and Anna has wished to move to America to find her one true love. She has searched all of Europe and has failed to find him, so she's going to America.

Anna grabs her bags and heads downstairs where her family is waiting to wish her off and good luck. "I'm ready."

Annabelle had tears in her eyes. "Oh, My Anna. I'm going to miss you so much." She said hugging her only daughter.

Anna hugged her back then gently wiped her mother's tears as she pulled away. "Don't cry, Mama. I will call as often as I can. I promise."

Annabelle nodded and Anna hugged her brother next. Velken kissed her temple. "I will miss you, Baby Sister. You be careful."

Anna pulled away smiling. "I will. Don't worry. My Dear Big Brother, I will miss you the most. I'll write every week to you and call as often as I can. I will transfer my cell phone to an american cell phone, so I will have a new number. I remember all your numbers by heart and will call as soon as I get it."

Velken nodded and Anna finally hugged her father. "I will miss you, My Darling Daughter. But I pray you stay safe."

She smiled. "I will. I will miss you all. But I will be lonely if don't find him. And I know he's there."

"Of course." He replied and handed her a big bag of euros. "This is your trust fund and some extra for you to start off with. When you get to the airport, you must exchange your euros for American money."

"Thank you, Papa. I love you." She said and kissed his cheek.

She hugged her brother and mother one last time and headed out.

* * *

><p>Back in Metropolis, Kansas, Lois Lane and Clark Kent just finished at the Daily Planet for the day. Lois pecks Clark's lips. "I'll see you in the morning to pick up your cousin?" She asked as they got in the elevator.<p>

"Yes. Her plane is supposed to land at 7:00, so I will be by to get you at 6:30. That gives her time to land and get her bags."

By this time, he had walked her to her car. Lois pecked his lips again and got in to drive home. "Love you, Smallville. Be careful patrolling tonight."

"Always am. Love you too. And drive safely." He said as she took off towards home. Clark raced home to the farm and quickly changed into The Blur for his night patrol.

* * *

><p>The next morning at exactly 7:00, Anna's plane landed. She grabbed her purse and got off the plane headed to the baggage claim. *After a 16 hour flight, this is refreshing.* She thought. Anna's bags were the first ones off and she grabbed them quickly. She went outside to the pick-up lot and saw a silver Audi.<p>

In the car, Clark and Lois got out and Clark called her. "Anna!"

Anna turned around to see her cousin and a woman standing by a red pick-up truck. "Clark!" She said happily and ran to give him a hug. "I thought the silver Audi was yours."

Clark laughed. "No. Sorry, Cous. But there are horses at home if you wish to have that instead of a car."

"Yes please. I don't think I'd be very good with a license and a car. Horses are my thing." She replied then looked at the woman. "Who's this?"

Clark smiled and pulled Lois close to him. "This is Lois Lane. The reporter I told you about that works at The Daily Planet."

"Hi, Anna. It's so nice to meet you." Lois greeted happily.

Anna smiled. "Oh, yeah! I remember you talking about her. It's nice to meet my cousin's work partner finally."

"Actually Anna, Lois isn't just my work partner anymore. I tried telling you over the phone yesterday, but then I had to do my night patrol. Lois is my fiance'."

Anna looked at him shocked but then smiled as Lois showed her the ring. Anna squealed and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy for you both! Welcome to the royal family, Lois Lane."

Lois giggled. "Thanks. You want some help?" She asked looking at all of Anna's bags.

Anna looked down at them then back up and smiled. "That would be much appreciated. Thanks." She said and Lois took two of the four bags as Clark opened the back of the pick-up.

The two women put her bags in and Lois shut the back, back up. Lois got in the back seat and allowed Anna to sit in the front with her cousin. Clark took off.


	2. The Accident

On the car ride home, Anna decided to break the silence to have a conversation with her super cousin she hasn't seen or heard from for a long time. "So, Clark, what's new? I mean besides you and Lois being together."

"Well, Mom is the new Senator and is in Washington DC."

Anna stopped him a minute. "Senator? How did Aunt Martha become Senator?"

"Remember how I said Dad died?"

"Yeah."

"He had been selected the new Senator the day before he died and since he died and Mom knew what she was doing, she took his place being his wife."

"Wow! I never would have thought of Aunt Martha as such a political person. Papa said she was never much of a person for politics."

"Yeah, but people can change. She likes it and is happy with it. So I told her to go. I want her to be happy you know?"

"Qui. So what else?"

"Nothing really. Just the usual. Jor-El is still training me for my destiny. But he doesn't know about Lois. I mean the fact we're more than just friends or work partners."

"Kal-El, you told your father that you left all your humanity behind?"

"Qui, Anna. But he'll know eventually that I lied. Lois keeps my humanity in tact. She keeps me sane."

"You think by dropping all of your humanity, you'll become the destroyer of the world?"

Clark glanced at her. "Something like that."

"Clark, that's impossible. What has Chloe said about this?"

"Pretty much the same thing you just did."

"She's right. I can't wait to meet her. In person that is. I've only Skyped with her on the computer."

Clark chuckled. "She'll love you, Cousin."

"And what about Kara? Your Kryptonian cousin? How is she?"

"Still getting back to normal. She hasn't completely returned home yet."

"Where is she staying?"

Before he could answer, a car blew up not far away forcing Clark's truck to flip over.

* * *

><p>A minute later, Clark frees himself then quickly and carefully free the unconscious women. A man in black with long brown hair walks up. "Everyone ok?" He asks.<p>

Clark looks at him. "Who are you?"

"The name's Gabriel Van Helsing. I just moved to Metropolis. I'm employed by The Knights Of The Holy Order. I was sent to station here. I'm supposed to help The Blur."

"The Blur?"

"Yes. Do you by any chance know who he is?"

"It's me. My name is Clark Kent. Or my Kryptonian name is..."

"Kal-El." Gabriel finished. "I know. The Knights Of The Holy Order know everything."

Lois and Anna start to stir and groan. The men look over. "Anna? Lois? You two alright?" Clark asks concerned.

Lois opens her eyes first. "I'm fine, but I have a headache."

Anna groaned again and opened her eyes. "Oww."

Gabriel bent down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache." She replied and sat up then hissing in pain as she did so. "Ok. Maybe not."

Gabriel and Clark looked at her concerned. "What hurts, Anna?" Gabriel asked.

She looked at him confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Your cousin Clark. Or should I say The Blur told me."

"How do you know he's...?"

"He told me after I told him I was looking for The Blur. I was sent here by my company The Knights Of The Holy Order to station here and help The Blur. When I told Clark that's who I was looking for and why I was here, he told me it was him."

"Will you be staying with us then at the farm, Mr..."

"Gabriel Van Helsing."

"I like that." She said smiling. "Princess Anna Marie Valerious from Vaseria, Transylvania."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What you doing all the way here in America for then?"

"Independence and to find my true love. I looked everywhere in Europe and couldn't find him, so I came to America to find him. After Dracula was killed, I felt lonely. Satisfied, but lonely."

"I've heard about you. My company knows everything. I never saw pictures, so I didn't know what you looked like until now. But I must say, you're the most beautiful woman I ever layed my eyes on."

Anna blushed. "Thanks."

Gabriel chuckled. "So what hurts?"

Coming back to reality, she hissed in pain. "My ribs."

"They might be broken. I'll have to take a look at them when we get to the farm."

She nodded and he picked her up. During their conversation, Clark super sped Lois to the farm and came back to look at the driver of the car that exploded. He comes back to Gabriel and Anna. "The other driver is dead. I called 911 and left."

"Where's Lois?" Anna asked.

"I super sped her home. She's waiting for us. I took your bags too. They're in the guest room that'll be your room now."

Anna nodded. "Lets go. Gabriel said my ribs might be broken."

Clark nodded and grabbed Gabriel as he already had Anna and super sped home.


	3. Healing and Date?

At The Kent Farm, Lois heard the WHOOSH! of Clark's super speed and got up off the couch to go see them in the kitchen. "There you are. What's happened to you, Anna?"

Anna looked at her. "Gabriel thinks I broke some ribs in the accident. He needs to look at them."

Clark showed them the couch and Gabriel layed her down. "You'll have to take off your tank-top." He said.

Anna looked at Clark. "Can you leave, please? I don't need my cousin eyeing me up and down half nude." He blushed and left the room. Anna yelled. "And no x-ray vision!"

Lois giggled. "I'll go make sure he doesn't use his powers."

Anna nodded and she left to keep Clark occupied. Anna then hissed in pain as Gabriel helped her lift her tank-top off. Gabriel carefully felt around her ribs. Anna hissed again. Gabriel looked at her. "Definitely broken."

"Can you wrap them?" She asked.

Clark heard just overhearing and yelled out. "I'll get Chloe! She can heal you!"

"N...!" Was all he heard as he super sped off to Chloe's.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, he comes back with Chloe in super speed. "She in the living room still?" He asked Lois.<p>

"Yeah. She's mad at you, Smallville. She wanted to heal normally with Gabriel's help. She really likes him."

"Too late now, Lois." He replied and looked at Chloe. "It's just her ribs, Chloe. She's never done this personally before."

"I can't wait to meet her in person. She seems like a great girl." She said and walked in the living room where Anna was sitting with her back against Gabriel's chest. "Anna?"

Anna looked up and smiled. "You must be Lois' cousin Chloe. It's so nice to meet you in person. Skyping is so not the same."

Chloe laughed. "No it isn't. It's so good to meet you in person too."

"I just wish it were in better circumstances. I know Clark brought you here to heal me."

"Me too. Lois told him you were mad at him for it. But since I'm here, why waste it?"

Anna nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"No. But it might give you a warm feeling."

Anna with the help of Gabriel took her tank-top back off as they had put it back on and Chloe healed her. Lois shivered as it did give her a warm feeling then smiled. "Thanks. That's a cool power."

"No problem. But I was infected by the meteor rocks in the first shower."

"So that's how you got that power."

"Yeah."

Anna put her tank-top back on again then smiled. "Don't worry. Secret's safe with me. I know a lot about secrets."

"Thanks. So why Smallville?"

"I thought for my first time living in America, I should live with someone I know. So my best option with my family history, I asked Clark. He was excited to have me here. I haven't seen him in years. Except over Skype which hardly happened due to business."

"I get it. I'm glad you're here too."

"Gabriel just moved to Metropolis and was looking for The Blur, which he was sent to help."

"Really? So what, he's like a new member of the team then?"

"I guess you could say that." Gabriel spoke up. "Although I wasn't much for working in teams. I always did my job independently. But I think with Anna here, I might just get used to the idea."

Anna blushed. "I'm not super. I just fight."

"And you're as good as me. You don't have to be super to fight off immortals and other super beings."

"And you know I'm this good at fighting how?"

"My company knows everything. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Temporarily forgot. Although that's not exactly why I came."

"I know. You want to find your true love."

"Yes. But I think I may have already found him. And I've only been here for an hour."

"Oh? You think you found him? Who is he?" He asked teasingly.

Anna playfully slapped his chest. "You should know, Mr. I know everything because my company knows everything."

"Well then, Miss Valerious, would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?"

Anna's eyes got wide in shock and turned to look at him. "Are you being serious?"

Gabriel nodded. "Never more serious in my life."

She smiled. "I'd love to."

"Good. Dress nicely. We're going to a fancy dinner and then the rest is a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Not this one you won't. Trust me."

"With my life." She whispered.


	4. The Talk and The Rescue

Gabriel chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good to know."

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning. I need some sleep. Couldn't sleep on the plane."

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "See you tomorrow then." He said and he went home.

Anna giggled and went to the kitchen. "Could I borrow Lois for a few minutes, Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Sure. I'll start dinner."

The women nodded and Anna took Lois to her room. Lois sat on the edge of the bed with Anna. "So what'd you need me for?"

"Just to talk. Woman to woman."

"Ok. Shoot."

"What?"

"It's a saying here in America that means speak or talk."

"Oh. Right. Gotta get used to that."

"So shoot."

"Well, Gabriel asked me out on a date for Friday night."

"Really? And what'd you say?"

"I told him I'd love to and he said to dress nicely. Wants to take me to a fancy dinner then the rest he said was a surprise."

"Need help preparing?"

"Please? I've never done this before and I have no idea what to do on a first date."

"Get some sleep for now and we'll start after dinner. I'll come get you when it's ready."

"Ok."

Lois left the room and Anna fell right to sleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Clark was just finishing up making dinner when Anna comes down after her nap. "Is that Hawaiian Chicken I smell, Dear Cousin?"<p>

Lois and Clark looked at her and he chuckled. "Yes it is. We also have mashed potatoes which Lois made and some Kale salad."

"I bet Lois is a wonderful cook." She replied and smiled at Lois.

Lois giggled. "Only certain things, Anna. I can't bake."

"Well, I could teach you to bake. Mama taught me how."

"I'd like that. So I take it you slept well?"

"VERY. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. A good solid sleep. How long was I asleep?"

"Thirty minutes. But you definitely look better then before now that you slept. Even if it was only thirty minutes. I was going to come get you in a few minutes. The chicken still has five minutes left before it's done."

"The smell of it woke me up. I haven't had Clark's Hawaiian Chicken in forever."

"Then you'll be glad to finally have it again." Clark said.

Anna nodded and sat next to Lois.

* * *

><p>5 minutes pass and the chicken is done. Clark got them each a plate and they served themselves their portions of mashed potatoes and kale salad. Clark then poured them all a glass of red cherry wine and made a toast. "To Anna. On her first night living in America."<p>

"To Anna." Lois repeated. Anna smiled and they all took a sip. They started to eat when Clark's super hearing took over letting him know there was a bank robbery with hostages. Lois looked at him along with Anna. "What is it, Hunny?"

"There's a bank robbery and they have hostages." He looked at his cousin. "I'm sorry this had to happen during dinner on your first night here."

"It's ok, Clark. I understand. Metropolis needs you. Go save those hostages."

Clark gave her a thankful smile. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

"Just go!" The two women shouted smiling and he super sped off.

* * *

><p>Clark got to the bank and saw there was five hostages with two masked men pointing guns at them. "No one move! Or we'll shoot!" The first one shouted.<p>

Clark using his super speed, knocked the guns from their hands and tied them up. The third and fourth masked men that were grabbing the money from the vault came out to see what the commotion was. "What the hell?!" The fourth one said as they saw their mates tied up.

Clark did the same as before and tied the two up. He gave the money sacks to the police that were waiting outside and told them the men were tied up. "Thank you, Mr. Blur." The first officer said.

"Of course. The hostages are all safe and no damage except bad memories. These men I think have learned their lesson about robbing Metropolis. Just to be sure, make sure they all get at least eight years of prison time."

"I will. Thank you again."

Clark nodded and super sped home.

* * *

><p>Inside, Lois was talking to Anna telling her about how she found out Clark was The Blur and how they got together as a couple. Clark walked in and the two women looked at him. "Hey, Cousin." Anna said.<p>

"Hey, Hunny." Lois said. "How'd it go?"

Clark pecked Lois' lips and sat down. "It went great. Seeing the look on those robbers' faces was priceless when they saw their mates all tied up. The hostages weren't hurt except that they might have some bad memories minus the The Blur's rescue."

"That's great, Clark." The two women replied in unison.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Anna said.

"What she said. I was just telling her about how I found out you were The Blur and how we got together as a couple." Lois agreed.

"Seriously? It's not that interesting." Clark replied.

The two piped up in unison. "So the exact opposite!" They looked at each other and laughed.

"I quite enjoyed the story." Anna said after her laughter died down.

"And I think it's incredibly romantic how it happened." Lois agreed.

Anna nodded in total agreement. "Exactly. And kind of funny too."

Lois nodded in agreement to that statement. "Definitely."

"Ok. Whatever. You two are strange." He replied.

"Are not." Lois disagreed. "It's just more of a women's thing."

"What she said. I think you should learn a little more about the female mind, Clark. We women know everything about the minds of men." Anna said.

"I know plenty. Thank you, Dear Princess Anna. Lois tells me the color of her underwear everyday. Not much more to know."

"Ok. Now that's strange. And disturbing. It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

"We should too." Lois agreed. "I'll help you with your date thing in the morning."

Anna nodded and the three all headed to their rooms for the night.


	5. Early Risers

The next morning, Anna was the first one up. It is 5:00 and she smiles to herself. *Two more hours, and I'll have been here a whole day.* She thought. She stretches and quickly gets a shower before getting dressed for the day. She puts on some dark washed boot-cut jeans, an aqua skin-tight t-shirt, and her favorite black thigh-high boots with heels on them. She then puts on a nice red cardigan over top and smiles at herself in the mirror. *Guess I'll go to Metropolis and get some early morning breakfast. Clark said the cafe' there is delicious.* So she went downstairs and wrote the two a note. Then she sat it on the table and headed out to the barn.

Anna smiled as she spotted a beautiful black stallion. She walked over. "I'm Anna. Do you have a name, Girl?" The horse shook her head. She smiled. "Then I guess I'll name you. How about Midnight?" The horse whinnied and nudged her hand with her nose. "Want to go to Metropolis for breakfast? I'll buy you some apples and carrots on the way back."

Midnight whinnied again and nodded. Anna smiled and quickly saddled her up. They then rode off to The Metropolis Cafe'.

* * *

><p>At the cafe', there was a man with long brown hair dressed in a black business suit ordering his food. Anna rode up and tied Midnight to a pole. The man looked over where he heard horses hooves and recognized Anna. "Anna!"<p>

Anna patted Midnight's nose gently then looked over to where the voice came from. "Gabriel?"

The man nodded and Anna smiled walking over to him. He gestured for her to sit. "Why don't you sit and join me for breakfast?"

Anna smiled again and sat down. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Always been an early riser. You?"

"Same. I was up at five. The first one up and my cousin was sleeping still. Along with Lois. She stayed the night."

"I see. So why are you here then?"

"Clark said it was delicious for breakfast here and since I was the first one up, I decided to ride out to Metropolis and try it. What about you? Why are YOU here, Mr. Van Helsing?"

"Just was on a morning walk and got hungry, so I decided to stop in and try it."

The waitress came back with his drink and handed it to him. "Your coffee, Sir."

Gabriel looked at her. "Thank you. Can you get my friend here her order as well?"

The waitress then noticed Anna for the first time and fake smiled. "Of course. What would you like, Dear?"

"I'll have a decaf with cream and two sugars. And then I would like to try the Spinach and Tomato omelet with mozzarella cheese and a side of hash browns."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down. "I'll be right back with that coffee and the food should all come out at the same time."

Anna nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure." She replied and muttered under her breath as she turned around. "Stupid girl. He'll be mine."

Anna turned back to Gabriel and smiled again. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was going to come see you and then maybe take you on a tour of Metropolis. I know this place like the back of my hand now that I've been here for 6 days. It's all I did my first three days. Toured the city."

"I'd like that. But it'll have to wait until this afternoon. Lois is helping me with the date thing."

"You've never been on a date before?" He asked shocked.

"Nope. All the men in Europe only ever liked me for my beauty and asked to get in my pants for a good fuck. So I never had a date or a boyfriend."

"Well then, I'm honored to be your first date."

"I know it's not until tomorrow night, but I really need help with it being my first ever date, so Lois offered to help me this morning. We were gonna do it last night after dinner, but Clark had to go on a rescue mission to save some hostages at the bank. So Lois told me the story of how they met and eventually got together. So that's why she wanted to help me this morning instead."

"I can understand. I was nervous on my first ever date too."

"Really? Any girlfriends in the past?"

"No. Dates, but no girlfriends. They all wanted to rush things and I wanted to take things slow. Do things right."

"I feel you. I can't wait for it."

"The date or tour?"

"Both. But mostly the date." She replied.

He kissed her hand and smiled. "Me either."

The waitress came up again and handed Anna her coffeebut looking only at Gabriel. "Decaf with cream and two sugars."

Anna smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. The food should be done in about five minutes."

The two nodded and she walked off. Gabriel looked at Anna and smiled. "She seems nice."

Anna noticed the waitress only looked at him. *Yeah. She was flirting with you.* She thought angrily. But she only smiled. "Yeah. She was only looking at you though. I think she likes you."

Gabriel chuckled. "Maybe. But I only have eyes for you, Anna."

Anna smiled and could tell he was telling the truth. "Awww. You're so sweet. Same here."

"I hope so. Any guy that flirts with you like I'm not here, will get a punch in the face as a warning to back off."

She giggled. "Jealous much?"

"No idea. I plan to make you mine and mine only. But I wanna do it right."

"And go slow." He nodded. "Same here. To be honest, I was a little jealous of the waitress staring at you and flirting with you."

He chuckled again. "No need to worry. I only have eyes for you."

"I know. But I thought you should know."


	6. Date Help and New Number

The waitress comes back and hands them their food. "Enjoy." She said and flashed a flirty smile at Gabriel before walking off.

Anna noticed the flirty smile she threw him and scowled. Gabriel looked at her. "What is it?"

"Did you not notice the gigantic flirtatious smile she threw you?" She asked a bit angrily.

Gabriel reached over and took her hand. "I noticed, but ignored it. Anna, I meant what I said. I only have eyes for YOU. No need to be jealous."

Anna sighed relaxing a little with tears brimming her eyes. "It's like she hates me and wants to MAKE me jealous. I can't lose you to someone like her. Or to anyone, really. But I can't help that she's most likely trying to deliberately crush my heart like some geeky loser or something. It's like high school all over again, but WORSE." A couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

Gabriel got up and pulled her to him in a hug. "I'm not gonna let that happen. I promise. And I'll make sure on missions Clark gets nowhere near kryptonite." He whispered.

Anna pulled away as he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. She slightly smiled at his gesture. "Thank you. It's just, I've lost too much already and I just don't wanna lose my soul mate."

He smiled. "You won't. Because I'm never letting you go."

She nodded and they sat back down to eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast which Gabriel paid for, the two got on Midnight, went to get her some carrots and apples, and went to the farm. At the farm, Lois and Clark were up and had just finished their breakfast. Clark had super ran to the mobile store and got Anna a new phone the first he awoke at 6:00. It's now 8:00 and Lois just finished putting hers and Clark's numbers in it along with Chloe's. The two walk in after giving Midnight an apple for her good patience. "Good morning!" Anna greeted delightfully.<p>

Clark and Lois looked at her. "Where'd you go?" Clark asked.

"I was up at 5:00 and decided to name Midnight and then rode her to downtown Metropolis to that little cafe' you told me about. I ran into Gabriel when I got there and we decided to eat together."

"So that's why he's here." Lois realized.

Anna nodded. "We were talking and he wants to give me a full tour of the city. But I told him to wait until this afternoon so you could help me with that thing."

"Oh yeah. By the way, The Daily Planet called. Remember the phone interview you did and the piece you sent to Clark by mail to give to Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hired."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

Lois nodded. "You start on Monday."

Anna squealed and hugged her two now favorite family members. "Thank you!" She turned to Gabriel. "On that tour, take me there so I can properly thank Tess."

"Sure." He replied with a half smile.

"Keep Clark company a while." He nodded and she turned back to her soon to be cousin-in-law. "Lets go do that thing."

Lois nodded and took her upstairs. Clark handed Gabriel Anna's new phone. "Put your number in. She's gonna need it. I put Oliver's in there. Lois put hers, Chloe's, and mine in."

Gabriel nodded and did so quickly before handing it back to him. "Copy mine to yours so you have it for emergencies."

With super speed, Clark did so. "I'll call it and you can save my number to yours." He said dialing his number.

Gabriel's phone rung and he hung up to save the number. "Thanks."

"Of course. You're part of the team now."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Anna didn't have a dress to wear, so Lois said she could wear one of hers. Lois handed her a midnight blue floor length v-neck spaghetti strap dress with a slit down the right side, a pure white just below the knee scoop neck dress with a gold glittery waist belt, a glittery forest green mid-thigh halter dress with a chest loop, and a blood red mid-thigh strappless dress with a long-sleeve tie-free Christmas green shrug to try on. "We need something that says, 'I'm sexy, single, unexperienced, but not a virgin.' We don't want to make it obvious you're still a virgin." Lois said.<p>

Anna nodded and went to the bathroom to put the white one on first. She comes out. "Well?"

Lois eyed her a minute then shook her head. "That one says, 'Take me home and fuck me.' Definitely not it."

Anna went back in and came out again. "What about the green one?"

Lois shook her head again. "It says, 'I'm sexy, but taken.' Only one of those is what we want."

She went back in and came out again. "The midnight blue one?"

Lois eyed her for a minute again the shook her head. "Not quite. That one says, 'I'm sexy, single, unexperienced, but if the date goes right, I'll take you to Vegas and marry you on the spot.' Don't want the last part."

Anna nodded and changed into the last one. She comes out. "This is the last one."

Lois circled her then looked in her eyes and smiled. "Perfect. It says, 'I'm sexy, single, unexperienced, but not a virgin. If this date goes right, I'll give you a second.' Now all we need is shoes." Anna smiled and followed her. Lois pulled out a pair of 2-inch Christmas green peep-toe heels and handed them to Anna. "Try these."

Anna took them and sat on the bed to put them on. She stood up and smiled. "They're pretty comfortable."

"And they're perfect. They match the outfit and the 2-inch heels with the peep-toe hole say, 'I'm unexperienced, but confident.' Gabriel's going to love it."

"So that's it? I'm ready?"

"You're ready. Put the outfit in your closet in the front so you know where to find it tomorrow night. Then when you're ready to get dressed for it, I'll do your hair and I'll have Chloe come to do your make-up."

Anna smiled and nodded. She went back to the bathroom and changed back into her clothes for today. She did as Lois told her with the outfit and then gave her back the dresses that didn't work. "Thanks so much for your help. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Of course. You're family. Well, almost. After the wedding."

Anna nodded and the two headed back downstairs to find the boys talking on the couch. "What time is it?" Lois asked.

Clark looked at her. "1:30."

"I have to get to work. You coming?"

He nodded and stood up giving Anna her new phone. "This is yours. I got it this morning. Mine, Lois', Chloe's, Oliver's, and Gabriel's numbers are all in there. I figured you knew mom's by heart."

She nodded. "Thanks. And I do. I'll put hers, Velken's, and my parents' numbers in before Gabriel gives me that tour."

Clark nodded and looked at Gabriel. "Please keep her safe."

"With my life." He replied.

Clark gave him a thankful smile, picked Lois up bridal style along with their work bags, and super sped them to work. Anna quickly put the numbers in her new phone and looked at Gabriel. "I need to cal Velken and my parents quick."

"Take your time. There's no hurry."

Anna nodded and decided to call her father first. After the first two rings, he answered. "**Hello?**"

"Hi, Papa."

"**Anna. Is this your new number?**"

"Qui, Papa. It is. Clark bought it for me."

"**Your cousin Clark?**"

"Qui. I'm staying with him for a while until I'm ready to live in America on my own."

"**Why didn't you say so before?**"

"I didn't want you to think I was coward."

"**My Dear Anna, I could never think that of you. Are you settled in ok?**"

"Si, Papa. Clark is engaged to Lois now. She's wonderful. And so is Chloe. I've officially met both."

"**That's wonderful, Darling. And tell Clark I'm happy for him.**"

"Will do, Papa. Is Mama home?"

"**Si. She is in your old room conserving memories.**"

"Thanks, Papa. I love you."

"**Love you too, Darling. Sianora.**"

"Sianora, Papa." She replied and hung up to dial her mother. "Hello?"

"**Anna?**"

"Si, Mama. It's me. Clark bought me a new phone. This is my new number."

"**Clark? As in Clark Jerome Kent?**"

"Qui. I'm staying with him for a while until I'm ready to live in America on my own."

"**That's wonderful, Darling. How is he?**"

"He's good. He's engaged to Lois now. You know Chloe's cousin and his work partner?"

"**Qui. That's great. Do you like her?**"

"She's wonderful. And so is Chloe. I met both."

"**Chloe is the blonde one right?**"

"Si, Mama. I Skyped with her."

"**Si. I remember. So she's as wonderful in person as on Skype?**"

"Qui. Even better. And Lois is a lot like me."

"**That's great, Sweetheart. Have you found your man yet?**"

"Qui. I think I have. His name is Gabriel Van Helsing. He's such a wonderful man and I've only known him for twenty hours."

"**That's awesome, Anna. Is he there with you now?**"

"Si, Mama." She replied and put it on speaker. "It's on speaker."

"**Are you Gabriel?**"

Gabriel spoke up. "Si, Queen Annabelle. Anna is the most beautiful and intelligent person I've ever met. Next to Lois."

"**That's very sweet, Mi Amor. I hope you will see to it she stays safe.**"

"I can take care of myself, Mama." Anna said. "I don't need protecting."

"**I worry about you. You're in a whole new continent in a whole new country. A very dangerous one at** **that.**"

"I will be careful, Mama. And if I need backup, Gabriel's here. And so is Clark. You didn't forget Clark has super powers did you?"

"**No, Siniorita. I didn't forget. But I need to be sure you're safe. Clark can't be in two places at once. Even with his super powers.**"

"I know, Mama. I will be fine. I'll talk to you another time. I love you."

"**Ok, Darling. I love you too. Sianora.**"

"Sianora, Mama." She replied and hung up. She took a deep breath and dialed Velken's number.

"**Bonjour?**"

Anna giggled. "Bonjour, Big Brother."

"**Anna?**"

"Qui."

"**How are you, Baby Sister?**"

"I'm wonderful. Clark bought me a new phone, so this is my new number. He's engaged to Lois. Both she and her cousin Chloe are wonderful people."

"**Wow! Sounds pretty nice. You find him yet?**"

"I think I have. You would like him. His name is Gabriel Van Helsing. He's a wonderful man. I've only known him for about 21 hours, but I think I already love him. He's taking me on a tour of Metropolis today and then a date tomorrow night."

"**He sounds like a good man. If he hurts you though, I'll kill him.**"

"He won't. He won't let me get hurt. He will protect me with his life."

"**Then I approve. I will talk another time. Cassandra is with me and we're having a picnic.**"

"Ok, Velken. Tell her I said 'Hi.' I love you."

"**Will do. Love you too.**" And the line went dead.


	7. Time Travel

For the rest of the day, Anna's tour with Gabriel was good. Lois and Clark had a good lead. Their new assignment is to find out this mysterious murderer and why. Their good lead was by the most recent victim Holly Goodwin's witness. Her best friend Sandra Florence. Sandra told them that she was hidden behind Holly's bedroom door watching. She told them that her murderer shot and stabbed her, then was gone in flash of red lights. She also said that the lights came from his hands. Lois and Clark thanked her and went home to the farm where the new couple was waiting. "Anna! Gabriel!" Clark called.

"In the living room!" Came Anna's voice.

The engaged couple put their things on the counter and walked into the living room where the new couple was cuddled on the couch watching the news. "Hey." Lois greeted.

The two looked up and Anna smiled. "Hey. We saw the news about this mysterious murderer. What's going on?"

"It's our new story. The witness said she saw after her friend was shot and stabbed, that he disappeared into a flash of red lights coming from his hands." She replied.

"So this guy's some kind of meteor freak?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Clark said. "At least that's our theory."

There was this sudden noise and everyone turned around to be suddenly enveloped in bright blue lights. The next minute, the two couples opened their eyes to find themselves in the barn. "What just happened?" Lois asked no one in particular.

"And why are we in the barn?" Anna added.

Clark's super hearing kicked in and he heard his and Lois' voices coming towards the barn. He turned around to his family. "I think we've been sent back in time. I hear mine and Lois' voices coming towards us."

"Do you know how far back?" Gabriel asked.

"No idea."

"We need to hide." Anna said.

But the bantering of the young Lois and Clark froze as they've seen them. The group turned to face them and Gabriel spoke up. "Too late. They've spotted us."

Young Lois broke out of her reverie first. "Who are you people?" She asked shocked.

Lois gave a nervous smile. "We're you." She supplied pointing to herself and her fiance'.

"We've apparently been sent to the past." Clark said. "We're you from the future."

Young Clark snapped out of it and scoffed. "That's impossible."

"I wouldn't talk like that, Smallville." Young Lois said. "Stranger things have happened in Smallville and this just proves that ANYTHING is possible."

Lois smirked. "Damn right!"

The two younger versions looked at the group again. "So where are you from in the future?" Young Clark asked knowing he wouldn't win the argument between him and his secret best friend.

"Depends. What's today?" Lois asked.

"June 6, 2005." Young Lois said.

The group looked shocked. "We're from May 8, 2009." Anna said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Young Clark looked at her. "Your accent sounds familiar. If those two are US from the future, who are you two?" He asked curious.

"Hi, Clarkie." She replied imitating her 5-year-old voice giving him a hint.

Young Clark's eyes looked like they were gonna bulge out of his head. "Anna? As in Cousin Anna Valerious of Transylvania?"

Anna giggled and nodded. "That's me!"

"Then who's the guy?" He asked.

Anna smiled and pecked Gabriel's lips. "He's my boyfriend. His name is Gabriel Van Helsing."

Gabriel waived a little. "Hi."

"Hi." Young Clark replied. "So if you're from 2009, then you would be 20 and I would be 22 like Velken."

Clark nodded. "Yep. And my life is great with Lois."

Lois smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you too, Hunny."

The younger versions looked at them shocked. "US!"

"Together?!" Young Lois.

"But she drives me CRAZY!" Young Clark shouted shocked.

"And I would never date HIM in a million years!" Young Lois agreed pointing to Young Clark.

The engaged couple burst out laughing along with Anna and Gabriel. The two Young versions just looked at them and young Lois jutted her hip out folding her arms over her chest. "What's so damn funny?"

The group slowly stopped laughing and the engaged couple dried their eyes of tears from them laughing so hard. Lois looked at her fiance'. "Now I see what your parents were talking about. We really WERE blind."

Clark nodded. "I can't believe I was blinded of Lana for so long."

The young versions looked at each other and back at them. "What are you talking about?" Young Lois asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"What she said." Young Clark agreed.

"We really shouldn't reveal any future information unless necessary." Clark said.

Lois nodded. "Agreed. But how should we address each other so there's no confusion?"

Clark thought a second. "I'll be Clark. You'll be Lois. Young Lois will be Mini Lois. And Young Clark will be Clark Jr."

Young Lois shook her head. "If I'M Mini Lois, then HE'S Mini Clark. Not Clark Jr. It's not fair otherwise."

Lois nodded in agreement with her younger self. "She's got a point, Hunny."

"Fine. Mini Clark and Mini Lois it is then." Clark said.

Young Lois smiled in satisfaction. "Good to know I still keep you in line."

Lois giggled. "Where's Chloe?"

"Home. Her dad wanted to have a family dinner tonight." Mini Lois said.

Lois nodded now remembering. "That's right. But She'll..."

Clark nudged her. "Can't tell her, Hunny."

Lois looked at him. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

He nodded then looked at the younger versions. "Where's Mom and Dad?" He asked feeling strange of saying Dad again.

"Dad's over at Lionel's and Mom's making dinner." Mini Clark replied.

"We need to tell and show her you guys are here. You guys will need a place to stay until you can get back." Mini Lois said.

The group nodded and followed the two to the house.

* * *

><p>Mini Clark and Mini Lois entered first. "Mom?"<p>

Martha turned around. "Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Ummm..." He started not sure how to word it.

Mini Lois continued. "We have some unexpected guests. And you're not gonna believe where they came from."

Mini Clark nodded in confirmation. Martha looked at them. "Well, bring them in."

The two teenagers turned around and motioned for the group to come in. First was Gabriel and Anna. Then Clark and Lois. Martha looked shocked. "Hi, Mom." Clark said with a small waive.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." Lois said and held onto Clark's arm feeling awkward.

"Aunt Martha? You ok?" Anna asked cautiously.

Martha snapped out of her shock hearing that name and looked to her. "Aunt Martha?" She asked confused.

"It's me. Anna. Anna Valerious. I haven't seen you since I was ten."

"Boris' little girl?"

Anna nodded. "Papa says he misses you and you should call him."

Martha hugged her. "I will." She let go. "So where are you all from?"

"May 8, 2009." Clark said. "We were sent here, but we don't know how or why."

"So you're my son from the future."

"Yes." Lois replied. "And I'm Lois from the future. As well as Anna and Gabriel."

Martha looked to Gabriel. "So you must be Gabriel."

"Qui, Mam. Gabriel Van Helsing." He replied.

"Nice to meet you. And you met the three of them how?"

"I was sent by my company to help your son and the team."

"Don't ask, Mom. You shouldn't know yet." Clark said.

Martha looked at her future son and nodded. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I'm dating Gabriel, Auntie." Anna said.

"And I'm engaged to Lois." Clark said.

Martha looked at him surprised. "Lois? Really?" She asked starting to smile.

Clark and Lois nodded smiling. "Yes. And I couldn't imagine my life without him." Lois said.

Martha smiled big and hugged her. "I KNEW you two would end up together. The whole time. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Mom." Clark said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"Oh, please. Call me Martha or Mom."

"Martha then." She replied and smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm with Farm boy here in the future." Mini Lois said.

Mini Clark nodded. "Me either. Lois is bossy, stuck up, embarrassing, and etcetera."

"Says the boy who walked in on me in the shower by accident. I know you did that on purpose." Mini Lois retorted.

"It WAS an accident, Stupid!" He yelled back.

Mini Lois teared up. "I am NOT stupid!" She yelled back and ran up to her room.

"Clark!" Martha berated.

Both Clark's looked at her, but Mini Clark responded. "What?! It's true."

"Go apologize, Young Man. I'm disappointed in you."

"But..."

"No buts. NOW." She said and pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Mini Clark sighed in frustration and marched up the stairs. Clark looked at his fiance'. "He... **I** shouldn't have said that."

"It's not you're fault, Hunny. Besides, I know you would never call me that on purpose."

"You're not stupid, Lois. You never were. You're one the most smartest people I know. And you come in the same place as Chloe."

"Thanks, Smallville. I love you." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>[Upstairs with Mini Clark and Mini Lois]<p>

Lois was in her room crying her eyes out. "Why did he have to say that?! I'm not stupid. I'm not bossy." She paused. "Well, maybe a little, but I can't help it. But I'm definitely NOT stupid." She said through her tears. "And to think that I LOVE him! As MORE than a friend."

Outside the door, Mini Clark was listening and heard her. *What?! Lois, LOVES me?!* He thought and knocked on the door. "Lois?"

Lois heard him. "Go away, Clark."

He walked in anyway and sat down in front of her. "I heard what you said. I came to apologize, but then I heard you yelling at yourself."

She wiped her tears and looked at him a little scared. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you don't hate me. That instead you love me. Why didn't you tell me before?"

She tears up. "I never hated you, Smallville. I always loved you. First as a friend, but since I lived with you the last couple of months, my feelings changed to more. But you're in love with Lana and I was scared to tell you. I didn't, COULDN'T be rejected again. I couldn't lose you to someone who doesn't even love you the way she should. And I couldn't let my heart get broken again. I thought you hated ME."

Mini Clark shook his head. "Never, Lois. But the truth is, the same happened to me in the last couple of months too. But I love Lana and I didn't want to break her heart, so I was scared to tell you. I was ALSO afraid of being rejected as well."

A couple of tears fall. "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. I LOVE you, Lois Lane."

Smiling, she wipes her tears and then pulls him in for a passionate kiss. When they pull away after two minutes, they're smiling. "I love you too, Clark Kent."

He pecks her lips. "I need to call Lana and break up with her for good. And then if you want..."

Knowing what he's about to say, she smiles. "I'd love to, Smallville."

Mini Clark smiles and they walk hand in hand back downstairs.


	8. Breaking Up With Lana and Chloe

Mini Lois and Mini Clark walked into the living room where the future couples and Mr. Kent was. Martha was still in the process of making dinner. "Hey, Everyone." They greeted in unison.

They all looked at them. "Is everything alright?" Lois asked.

Mini Lois smiled. "Everything is MORE than alright. It's perfect."

Mini Clark kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go take care of that Lana thing."

She turned to him and nodded. "I'll be here waiting, Smallville."

He nodded and went to the barn. He took out his cell phone and called Lana Lang. After three rings, there was an answer. "**Hello?**"

"Hi, Lana."

"**Clark?**"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you, you can't come over. Something's came up."

"**Ok?**"

"And I also wanted to tell you it's over. WE'RE over for good this time. I'm in love with someone else."

"**WHAT?! But...**"

He cut her off. "No buts. It's over. Goodbye, Lana." He said and hung up without a reply. He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled as walked back to the house. *Glad that's over. Now I can happily be with Lois.* He walks in the living room again and opens his arms. "I did it."

Mini Lois got up from her sitting position and ran to him giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. The future couples looked shocked at the scene. Mini Clark wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend's waist deepening the kiss. After three minutes, they pulled away just enough to look at each other. Mini Lois smiled. "I love you. Now and forever."

Mini Clark smiled back. "I love you too, Lois Lane. Now and forever." He replied and kissed her forehead.

"Uh-oh." Clark said.

The two teenagers looked at him. "What is it, Clark?" Mini Lois asked.

"The timeline. I think you two getting together now just changed our future."

"In a bad way or a good way?" Mini Clark asked cautiously.

"I don't know, but there's something else you might wanna try and fix."

They furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Turn around." Lois answered, pointing behind them.

The teenagers turned around to see a teary eyed Chloe Sullivan. "Chloe." Mini Lois said.

"How COULD you!?" She yelled as her tears started to fall freely.

"Chloe, wait. Just listen." Mini Lois started.

"NO! You KNEW how I felt about him! You supported me and now you've BETRAYED me!" She screamed at her cousin and turned around running out of the house.

"CHLOE!" She yelled running after her. "Chloe, WAIT! PLEASE?! I can explain!"

Chloe turned around stopping in her tracks. "WHAT!?"

Lois stopped in front of her. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"You're dating Clark! AFTER I told you time and time again how I felt about him. How could you do that to me?" She said with her voice cracking.

"I didn't mean to betray you, Chloe. But living with him these last few months, it made me start to REALLY fall for him and him for me. We confessed about half an hour ago. He broke up with Lana for good and asked me to be his new girlfriend. We LOVE each other, Chlo. We're IN LOVE with each other. Our future selves are even together. MY future self said you're still in both our lives, but that you and Clark only stay BEST FRIENDS. You never date because he never felt that way for you. I'm sorry. But him and I are just meant to be."

"How do you know?" She asked calming down and sniffled wiping her tears.

"Because our future selves have seen it before and they're engaged now. The wedding is in their time this weekend. But it might have to be postponed if we can't get them back in time. Can you please help us get them back and forgive me?"

Chloe wiped the last of her tears and hugged her cousin. "I love you, Lois. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." She replied pulling away. "Lets go back inside."

"Yeah. I came over because it turns out my dad had to work an extra shift and he wanted me to eat here."

Mini Lois nodded. "When we're in the same room as our future selves, address me as Mini Lois and Clark as Mini Clark. Our future selves is just Lois and Clark. The other couple is Clark's cousin Anna Valerious and her boyfriend Gabriel Van Helsing. You can just address them as Anna and Gabriel."

Chloe nodded as they entered the house again. "Dinner smells good, Mrs. Kent."

Martha turned around placing the last dish on the table and smiled. "Thank you, Chloe. Will you two go get everyone? Johnathan should be home in just a minute."

The girls nodded and walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready." Chloe announced.

"Johnathan should be home in just a minute, so we can all sit down while we wait." Lois added.

Everyone got up and headed to the table. Mini Clark was the last one out and he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "You're with me, Beautiful."

Mini Lois giggled and they sat down with Chloe on the other side of him.


	9. Going To Bed

A minute later, Johnathan walked through the door and sits down next to his wife. "Dinner smells good, Darling."

Martha smiled. "Thanks, Dear."

Johnathan looked up and noticed for the first time the future couples. "Who's our guests?"

"Hi, Dad." Clark said.

"Hi, Johnathan." Lois greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Johnathan." Anna said.

"Mr. Kent." Gabriel said nodding his greeting. "I'm Gabriel Van Helsing who is dating your niece Anna Valerious here."

"And you know us." Clark said. "We're from the future. We were sent here, but don't know how or why."

Johnathan nodded understanding and thinking nothing of time travel as weirder things have happened in Smallville.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone got up and Clark helped Martha with the dishes. Lois helped too. Mini Lois and Mini Clark went to get pajamas for the two future couples to borrow. Anna hugged her uncle and went to the living room with Gabriel. Johnathan kissed his wife and went to bed to wait for her. The teenagers came down with two sets of pajamas after changing themselves. Mini Lois handed Anna a pair of grey sweat pants and a black camisole. "Thanks."<p>

"Sure. You need SOMETHING comfortable to sleep in." She teased.

Anna giggled. "I appreciate it. And it's so true." Mini Lois giggled and Anna went to the bathroom to change.

Mini Clark handed Gabriel a loose-fit plain black t-shirt and a pair of clean boxers. Gabriel thanked him and followed Anna to the bathroom to change as well. The three finished doing dishes and Martha kissed the couples good nite before heading to bed. Mini Lois handed Lois a pair of blue cotton shorts and a green camisole. "Thanks."

"Of course. Can't sleep in jeans without being uncomfortable."

Lois nodded and went to their old room to change. Mini Clark handed Clark just a pair of clean boxers. "You know me too well, My Man." He teased.

Mini Clark teased back. "Well, you ARE me. Just from the future, Clarkers."

Clark shook his head smiling and chuckled before following Lois to change.

* * *

><p>When the couples all came back downstairs minus The Kents, they all decided where to sleep. "Lois and Clark can have our room." Mini Lois said.<p>

"Mini Lois and I will sleep on the couch and floor in here." Mini Clark replied.

The future couple nodded and went to the room to go to bed after bidding everyone good nite. Anna smiled. "Gabriel and I can just sleep in the barn loft on the couch. I used to sleep there whenever I visited when I was little."

Mini Clark nodded and quickly handed them a set of blankets and pillows. "Stay warm, Cousin." He said. Anna nodded and led Gabriel to the barn loft. Mini Clark turned to his new girlfriend. "You can have the couch. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No need, Smallville. We can share. You take the couch and I'll just sleep on top of you like we fell asleep cuddling, watching a movie." Mini Lois replied.

Mini Clark shrugged taking her up on that offer and layed down as indicated. Mini Lois layed on top of him in a comfortable position and gave him a quick sweet peck on the lips. Mini Clark smiled. "Good nite, Beautiful."

Lois layed her head on his chest and yawned. "Good nite, My Smallville." She whispered and fell right to sleep.

Mini Clark kissed the top of her head wrapping his arms around her then fell asleep listening to her heartbeat.


End file.
